memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Attacked
The Intrepid is at high warp on course for Deep Space 9 where they'll drop off Admiral Kira's wife and kids, that have been seeing him for that past three days. Admiral's log stardate 63897.9. I have been visiting my wife and kids for three days now, now we are taking them to Deep Space 9 and then they will head home to Bajor, I wish I had more time with my family. In the Captain's quarters Kira and Typhuss are cuddling in bed while the kids are asleep in the other room, Kira looks at her husband and smiles. This is exactly what the doctor ordered Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, three days isn't enough I wish you and the kids didn't have to go says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know but I've gotta get back to Bajor Kira says as she gets up to get dressed. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander Madden says Typhuss as he gets out of bed. Sir we're picking up a ship in the Kalandra sector, bearing 229 mark 198 distance five light-years at maximum warp we can be there and then on our way to Deep Space 9 Commander Madden says over the com. Kira looks at him. Its ok it'll give us more time to spend before I go back to Bajor Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Set a course, maximum warp says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then taps his combadge two times to turn it off. Wonder who is out there? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't know but I'm going to find out says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. The Intrepid approaches the sector and slows to impulse speed approaching the unknown vessel that's next to a nebula, on the bridge the crew are all at their stations doing their jobs. It's an unknown design sir the computer can't recognize it at all Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at the main viewer showing the unknown vessel then turns to Commander Curtis at tactical. Hail them says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Curtis looks at her console. Channel open Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. This is Admiral Kira of the Federation starship USS Intrepid, one of our missions is to make first contact with other species, please respond says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Curtis looks at the console then shakes her head that no one is responding, then Typhuss tries again. We wish to know more about your species and become allies, please respond says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Then Commander Curtis looks at her console. I'm picking up a power increase of some kind Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. The ship's wings open up and guns appear. On the bridge the crew is surprised by that as Curtis looks at her console. Their charging weapons Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. Red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. The lights dim and the console screen layouts go to red and the klaxons sound. The ship fires at the Intrepid hitting its port shield bubble. On the bridge sparks erupt and coolant spews as Commander Curtis looks at her console. Shields down to 45% damage to secondary hull sir their weapons are design to do more damage to the shields then normal weapon's fire does Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Madden.